The American Peas
Appearance The American Peas is a group peas beady eyes and nose freckles or no freckles. Acting *Workers in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Israelites in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Workers in "Stand Up on "Very Silly Songs" *Israelites Ark Peas and Israelites in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Pea Monks in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pageant Workers and Prince Fredrick's Advisers in "The Star Of Christmas" *Themselves and Warrior Band in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Policemans in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Themselves and Policeman in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Captain Pa's Ship Mates in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Bethlingham Citizens in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Old Mother Hubbert's Children in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville on "The Little House That Stood" *Crowds in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Orchestra Members and Themselves in "Celery Night Fever" *Themselves in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Themselves in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Themselves in "The Spork in the Stone" *Themselves in "Samson the Great" *Themselves in "The Abrams Family" *Pageant Workers and Prince Fredrick's Advisers in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Themselves in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Themselves in "The Blessed Gift" *Themselves in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Themselves in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Themselves in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Themselves in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Themselves in "The Littlest King" *Themselves in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Themselves in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Themselves in "Elijah and the King" *Themselves in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Themselves in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Themselves in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Themselves in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Themselves in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Themselves in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Themselves in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Themselves in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Themselves in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Themselves in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Themselves in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Themselves in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Themselves in "Parkway V" *Themselves in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Themselves in "The Tower to Heaven" *Themselves in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Themselves in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Themselves in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Elijah and the King Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Tower to Heaven Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest